


If I Were The Betting Kind

by ThePathLessTrekked



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cisswap, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Rule 63, relationship bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/pseuds/ThePathLessTrekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie Kirk took a bet that she could get nerdy Lenora McCoy to date her for a week, she never expected to actually fall for the woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were The Betting Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflycell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Were A Betting Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592354) by [ThePathLessTrekked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/pseuds/ThePathLessTrekked). 



> This is for the rule 63 cisswap challenge going around tumblr. The goal is to take a fic you've previously written and change as little of it as possible to make it lovely, lovely cisfem!mckirk.

Jamie Kirk raised a questioning eyebrow at Hendorff. The large boy was smirking as he pointed one thick finger over Jamie’s shoulder. She twisted on the bench seat to look behind her. The cafeteria was teeming with hungry teenagers, all trying to fit as much socialization, food, and homework into the 30 minute lunch period as they could. Really, Hendorff could have been pointing at anyone, but considering their conversation up to that point, Jamie had a pretty good idea who it was.

The dark-haired girl sitting two tables down was hunched over a biology textbook, jotting down notes continuously as her eyes scanned the pages. She was wearing plain blue tee shirt and light blue jeans. The thin-rimmed glasses that perched on her nose would have been stylish if anything else about her had said “stylish” in the first place. Lenora McCoy. Who shared Jamie’s AP chem and calc classes. Who only acknowledged anything Jamie said with a roll of her eyes and a scowl. 

“McCoy?”

“Yep.”

“Aw, Cupcake,” Jaime whined as she twisted back around. “Come on, the kid hates me.” 

Hendorff shrugged, never losing his smirk. “You said anyone. I choose McCoy.” 

Jamie looked over his shoulder at McCoy again and sighed. She had said anyone, and Jamie Kirk didn’t back down from bets. 

“Fine. What’s the deal?”

Hendorff tapped his chin thoughtfully as the thought of the terms of their bet. Jamie was seriously starting to regret having such a big mouth. _I can get anyone to date me. I swear. I’m a stud. Anyone. Seriously. You point to someone and I bet I can date them._ Jamie rubbed her head as she watched Hendorff think. _Way to go, Kirk._

“Three weeks. You have two weeks to get her to date you, you date her for a week after that, and then you dump her.” Hendorff grinned wickedly as Jamie reached out her hand to shake on the deal. ”If you back out before the week is up, or she dumps you, you have to admit to being a loser in front of the entire school at the assembly.” Jamie narrowed her eyes at the other boy but nodded with a grunt. They shook on it just as the bell rang. Jamie swung her backpack over her shoulder and saluted Hendorff with two fingers. She had plans to make. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Len jumped when a backpack thudded on the ground next to her. Kirk gave her an apologetic smile and slumped onto the stool next to Len without a word. Usually she wouldn’t give a second thought to someone sitting next to her, but Kirk wasn’t exactly her favorite person. The woman was an arrogant smartass and always managed to get under Len’s skin as soon as she opened her mouth. 

“What’s wrong with your seat?” she narrowed her eyes at Kirk who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“This one looked better today.” Kirk shot her another smile before pulling out a notebook and pen. Len watched her in confusion for a few moments before turning back to her own notes. She was about to ask what Kirk’s game was when the bell rang and Mr. Spock stood up to start his lecture. 

AP Chem was one of Len’s least favorite classes. Spock’s droning voice was hard to concentrate on and it was only made harder when Len realized she was waiting the entire period for Jaime to be an asshole. Jamie didn’t say anything though--she simply took notes as the lecture continued on and on and on, and even managed to keep from rolling her eyes at Spock’s overly technical explanations. By the time the bell interrupted, Len had nearly forgotten that Kirk was the person sitting next to her. She startled when she heard Kirk speak to her. 

“See you in calc, McCoy.” Kirk gave her an easy smile and waved. AP Calc was their last class of the day and the only other class they shared. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Len had to admit she was thrown off balance. Kirk had never spared her more than a passing comment about the nerd in the corner. The girl was popular, good looking, and smart enough that teachers didn’t get annoyed by her. Why the hell was she talking to Len now?

``````````````````````````````````````

The next two days were pretty uneventful, except for two things:

1\. Kirk was still sitting next to her in chem and calc, being oddly quiet and friendly. 

2\. Len was starting to realize that Kirk was really fucking attractive and it was really distracting. 

It was Thursday and Len was sitting at her normal lunch table, poring over her AP Bio book and trying to ignore how conscious she was of the fact that Kirk wasn’t sitting at her normal place two tables away. It got a lot harder to ignore when Kirk plopped down across from her. 

“Hey, McCoy,” Kirk said,reaching across the table and closing the book, “can I ask you something?” 

Len gritted her teeth, but looked up. The blond had an easy half-smile pulling at her lips. She hadn’t moved her hand away from the book, managing to keep Len’s place and keep her from reopening the book at the same time. 

“What, Kirk?”

“Are you gay?” 

Len’s eyebrows shot up, threatening to disappear into her hairline. She searched Kirk’s face desperately for a hint of condescending humor that would give away a trap, but she couldn’t find anything. Kirk was looking at her with polite interest, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Yeah…” Len leaned back a little, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. Kirk just nodded thoughtfully for a few seconds before flipping Len’s book back open. Len watched her warily before looking back down to try and find her place. 

“You wanna get together and study later?” 

The question caught Len completely off guard. 

“What?”

“We have the chem and calc tests coming up at the end of next week. I was wondering if you wanted to study together.” Kirk made it sound like they did this all the time. Len stared at her incredulously. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She asked. There was no point in denying something was up by now. Kirk hadn’t spoken a hundred words to her in all four years of high school and suddenly she wanted to start a study group? 

Kirk was quiet for a long moment, studying Len’s face and seemingly mulling the question over. It wasn’t making Len any less suspicious. Finally she grinned and shrugged. 

“I figured you were more likely to say yes to studying than a date.” 

“A date,” Len deadpanned. 

“Yes. That thing normal teenagers do, where they go out to movies and neck in the car.” 

Len rolled her eyes, but did look Kirk over for another few seconds. 

“You’re seriously asking me out on a date?” She sounded skeptical. Kirk nodded and leaned forward. She was smirking and it made Len’s skin itch in irritation. 

“What do you say?” 

“I’d say you were right about the studying.”  Len expected Jamie to frown or scowl or at least look confused, but the blond just grinned and smacked the table as she bounced up out of her seat. 

“Great! Your house after school, then.” Kirk swung her backpack onto her shoulder and strolled back over to her normal table for the last ten minutes of lunch. Len stared after her, disbelief scrawled all over her face. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Len was only half surprised when Kirk started to follow her home. 

“How do you know I’m not busy?” Len scowled down at the ground as she tried to quicken her pace and leave Kirk behind. 

“Well,” Kirk said thoughtfully, keeping up with Len’s increased speed easily, “you haven’t told me you were busy yet. You also haven’t tried to punch me. So, I figure I’m pretty much in the clear.” 

Len scoffed and shook her head. Kirk was quiet as they continued the short walk to Len’s house. She was surprised that the girl could manage a comfortable silence. She was obviously used to constantly being on the move, but apparently that didn’t extend to the need to be constantly prattling on. 

“You’ve been really quiet lately.” Len dug her key out of her backpack and slipped it into the door. There was a soft snick as she pushed the door open and let them inside. “You get in trouble for talking back?”

Kirk snorted and followed Len up the wide carpeted stairs that led to the her bedroom. 

“Nah, just realized they weren’t listening to me anyway.” 

Len gave Kirk a look that said she didn’t entirely believe her, but Kirk just shrugged. 

“So, chem or calc first?” 

``````````````````````````````````````

Things were actually moving a lot faster than she originally thought they would--not that she was complaining. Jamie had expected it would take the entire first week just to wear McCoy down enough to get her to study with her. Yet here she was, sitting in the middle of the McCoy’s floor with their papers spread around them and ten days to convince the woman to date her. 

Jaime was leaning against Len’s bed frame, watching the other girl shift through chemistry notes. She had to admit, McCoy wasn’t nearly as nerdy looking as Jamie first thought. She had a strong jaw and truly stunning eyes behind the thin wire frames. Her frame was curvy enough that Jamie was starting to wonder why she’d never noticed it before. She smirked as she looked down McCoy’s body, lingering on her hands. 

Jamie’s focus was broken when they heard the door open and slam shut. She tensed instantly. 

“Lenora!” A strong male voice called up the stairs. 

“In my room!” McCoy called back, not bothering to look up from her paperwork. Jamie tried to shift so the tension in her shoulders wouldn’t show as muffled footsteps sounded on the stairs. She gritted her teeth as a man poked this head through the door. 

“Oh, you have company.” The man smiled at Jamie and pushed the door all the way open. He was holding a medical skeleton on its stand. McCoy looked up at her father and Jamie watched in amazement as the kid’s face lit up with excitement. 

“Seriously?!” She hopped up to her feet and rushed forward to look at the model. “Dad, this is awesome! Thank you so much.” 

Mr. McCoy was laughing. “I told you I thought I had an extra one.” 

Jamie realized she should probably have been confused by the exchange, but mostly she couldn’t help but watch as McCoy started looking over the model, eyes wide with excitement and mouth naming off bones a mile a minute. It was...surprisingly hot. 

“So, who’s your friend?” The older man asked patiently as his daughter paused for breath. 

“Oh!” Len blushed and turned back to Jamie with an embarrassed smile. “This is Jamie Kirk. We have AP Chem and AP Calc together. Jamie, this is my dad, David McCoy.” 

David waved and smiled kindly. Jamie waved back, hoping her smile looked only half as nervous as she felt. 

“Nice to meet you,” she offered as McCoy dragged her new toy over to the corner of the room. 

“You too, Jamie. Let me know if you’re staying for dinner. Eleanor won’t be home for a while so it’ll be just us.” David smiled again and started back downstairs. 

“Let me guess, you want to be a doctor?” Jaime felt the tension easing out of her shoulders as David disappeared. She turned a teasing smile towards her study partner. 

To her surprised McCoy just grinned. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s pretty hot.” 

Jamie hadn’t planned to say it, but no one else needed to know that. 

``````````````````````````````````````

“Hey, Bones!” Jamie flopped down next to Len. It was Tuesday and it was quickly becoming apparent that Jamie was planning to make this a usual thing. “How’d the Spanish test go?”

“Don’t call me that.” Len flipped through her chem notes absently. “And fine, thanks.” 

“Want to get together again today, Bones?” Jamie ignored the order completely, but Len already knew she would. Jamie hadn’t stayed for dinner, but she’d come over after school the next day and seeing the skeleton again apparently had motivated her to give Len a nickname. Though in Jamie’s defense, Len wasn’t really all that annoyed by it, and she had stopped calling her “Kirk” in return. 

“Sure,” Len said lazily. “But I was going to go see a movie after school.” 

Jamie smirked and leaned in closer to her. 

“Bones, are you asking me out on a date?” 

Len rolled her eyes, but just barely managed to keep a blush of her cheeks. Jamie had become less and less annoying over the last week. She was also surprisingly intelligent. Len assumed that Jamie was in AP Chem and Calc so that she could put it on her applications to business schools. That’s what everyone else seemed to think too, but Jamie was in almost all AP classes. AP English, German, Calc, Chem, Econ, Gov and Physics. The only AP class the kid wasn’t taking was her elective, which was, even more surprisingly, art. 

Apparently, she wanted to be an engineer. Which, Len had to admit, was kind of hot. Jamie also apparently loved sci-fi shows and murder mysteries. She was familiar with almost all the authors on Len’s bookshelf and got all of her references to old horror movies.

Over the last week Len had made the discovery that Jamie Kirk was a closet nerd. She’d also taken to teasing Jamie about it as often as possible. It was starting to feel like a friendship. 

“Nope.” Len snickered when she saw Jamie’s face fall from the corner of her eye. “But you’re welcome to come; we can study afterwards.”

“As long as we study afterwards. Scotty has been piling homework on us. I think he’s trying to keep us keep us busy while he rigs something in Spock’s office.” Jamie eyed their Chem teacher. There was a notorious rivalry between the physics and chemistry departments at the high school. Spock’s classroom and office were the only things that hadn’t been touched that year and Mr. Scott seemed to have made it his personal mission to fix this. 

“My parents have a dinner party tonight, but we could go to your house afterwards if you want.” Len was eyeing Spock’s desk nervously, the last time the physics teacher pulled off a prank, the entire wing had to be evacuated. She didn’t notice Jamie tense. 

“Nah, my parents don’t trust me to have people around when they aren’t home.” Jamie’s voice was light and joking, but Len noticed how tight her eyes were when she turned to look at her. 

“Oh, okay.” Her brow furrowed, but she let it go. “Well, we could just see the movie and then study tomorrow.” 

Jamie’s face lit up again. 

“So, like a date.” 

“No. Like two friends going to a movie.” Len bit back a laugh when Jamie started to pout. She probably should have been pissed that Jamie only wanted to date her, but it was kind of fun watching Jamie chase after her. It was also a lot of fun getting to know her, but Len wasn’t going to look at that too closely. At least, not right now.

``````````````````````````````````````

Friday was coming to a close, and Jamie was starting to worry that she wasn’t going to get a date out of Bones before the first two weeks were up. If it were up to her, she’d take as long as she needed to, but Cupcake had given her a time limit and it was drawing close.Ten minutes before class was over, a note flipped up onto Jaime’s desk. It was folded neatly into a little triangle and had her name on it in Len’s writing. Jamie bit back a snort. The girl could already have been a doctor on her writing alone. 

The note was only two lines long: 

_So how about that date?_

_Movie night at my house?_

Jamie grinned and looked up at Bones, who was watching her with eyebrows raised. Jamie winked and jotted back her answer. 

_What about the necking?_

She saw more than heard Bones laugh, but she also didn’t roll her eyes or glare. That seemed promising. 

``````````````````````````````````````

They couldn’t find a movie both of them wanted to watch, so the night ended up being more of a “what’s the stupidest tv show we can find” marathon. They were snorting and giggling over a bowl of chips as someone on the screen tried to do a backflip off a trampoline. 

“You know,” Bones said, “I can’t figure out why you decided you wanted to date me, but I’m kind of glad you did.” She smiled at Jamie and leaned against the her shoulder. Jamie’s stomach clenched the same time that her heart flipped. She wasn’t sure which one was telling her she was an asshole, but she knew it was one of them.

``````````````````````````````````````

Jamie smirked at Cupcake when the guy caught her holding Bones’ hand between passing periods. She gave a wink and held up one finger to show the day. 

Hendorff didn’t need to know that they had actually started dating over the weekend. He didn’t need to know about the guilt boiling up in Jamie’s stomach every time she caught Bones smiling either. 

What had she gotten herself into?

``````````````````````````````````````

``````````````````````````````````````

Jamie stared down at the text, trying to decide how to respond. 

**Cupcake:** _You going to grow some balls and dump her publicly on Monday or do it through a text?_

Did it have to be one or the other? Couldn’t she just do it in private on Sunday night? Jamie groaned and dropped the phone to the floor, wincing when it made a loud thud. Bones looked up from her desk to where Jamie was sitting on her bed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Cupcake is being an asshole.” Jamie scowled but scooped the phone back up and deleted the text quickly. 

“I don’t understand why you hang out with that guy.” Bones shook her head and spun her rolling chair around to face Jamie fully. “He’s a muscle-bound prick.” 

Jamie snorted and grinned at her girlfriend. Fake girlfriend, temporary girlfriend, whatever.

“I don’t know, just kind of happened. He’s my friend now.” 

“Would you go to him in the middle of the night?”

Jamie’s brow furrowed as she looked up from her phone. Bones was watching her intently. 

“What?” 

“If something happened, would you go to his house at 2 o’clock in the morning because you know he’d be there for you?” 

“No? That’s crazy. Who would do that?”

Bones shrugged.

“A friend.” 

Jamie stared at her until Bones started to shift uncomfortably.

“I’m just saying.” She turned her chair back around and started to type again. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Thursday was a mistake.

Thursday should have been a day that Jamie just went home after school. If she had just gone home, she wouldn’t be in this situation. 

She wouldn’t be sitting on Bones’ bed with Bones straddling her lap. Bones wouldn’t be running her hands across Jamie’s breasts with strong hands or sucking bruises into the skin of her neck. Bones _certainly_ wouldn’t be slowly grinding against Jamie’s thigh, hot and wanting, and Jamie wouldn’t be groaning and digging her fingers into Bones’ hips. 

Jamie had always been half-joking about the necking. She hadn’t seriously thought that Bones would want to make out with someone she’d been dating less than a week. Mostly she had said it to get a rise out of the prudish nerd she was trying to trick into dating her. Jamie had seriously underestimated Lenora McCoy, because that nerd currently had her very skilled hands at Jamie’s fly and the blond wasn’t entirely sure how she could have been so wrong about the woman. 

Thursday was a mistake. 

And Jamie hated herself so much for that. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Jamie begged family plans as the reason she couldn’t come over on Friday. Bones seemed disappointed, but Jamie was too afraid that she was going to make things even worse. The week was up and she was only two days away from having to break up with Bones. 

Bones, who liked the same stupid shows that she did, was just as motivated about school and didn’t make fun of Jamie for liking art and physics. Bones, who gave kisses that made lightning spark behind Jamie’s eyes. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Len groaned and grabbed for her phone in the dark. She knocked it off her dresser before she could get her fingers around it and swore in frustration. Finally she managed to snatch it off the ground by hanging halfway off her bed. She hit the blindingly green button and put the phone to her ear. 

“Hermo?” Len cleared her voice and tried again. “Hello?”

“Hey, Bones.” Jamie’s voice sounded tight and Len’s stomach dropped to her feet. Something was wrong. “Can you, uh, can you come open your door?” 

Len scrambled out of the bed and ran down the stairs. She quickly threw back the deadbolt and opened the door. On the other side, Jamie was standing with her phone still to her ear. She lowered it slowly and gave Len a weak smile. Len bit the inside of her cheek hard when she saw Jamie’s split lip and the thin cut across her left eyebrow. 

“It’s only one.” 

Bones shot her a confused look.

“It’s only one in the morning,” Jamie explained in a rough voice. “Not two. And it’s Saturday, so at least you don’t have to wake up for school.” 

Len laughed despite herself and pulled the other girl into the house. 

“What happened, Jamie?” She led Jamie into the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub. She dug around in the medicine cabinet looking for the antibiotic cream and a bandage. Watching Jamie in the mirror, she could see the bruises starting to bloom along Jamie’s left cheek and under her jaw.

“Oh, you know,” Jamie said bitterly, “my step-dad had a bad day at work.” She winced when Len carefully wiped a cloth over the cut to clear away the dried blood. Len didn’t say anything, but ran soothing fingers over Jamie’s ear as she dabbed the ointment on the wound and covered it with a bandage. Jamie was quiet while her girlfriend cleaned her up and got her a clean shirt to replace the one that was covered in dirt and blood. 

She pushed Jamie into the bed and crawled in after her, wrapping an arm around Jamie’s waist and kissing the back of her neck softly. 

“Thanks, Bones.”

“Anytime, Jamie.” 

Jamie took Len’s hand from around her waist and put it around her chest instead, tucking Len’s hand under her cheek and nuzzling into the palm. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Jamie wasn’t at school on Monday, so the the bruises on her face had a little extra time to fade. Cupcake texted her a few times to ask how the break up went, but she ignored them. Instead, she just sat in Bones’ bed and kept her face pressed into Bones’ chest. 

Len didn’t go to school on Monday so that her girlfriend wouldn’t have to be alone. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Hendorff was getting pissed off that Kirk hadn’t responded to any of his texts. The entire school was gathered in the auditorium for the assembly, and Kirk hadn’t shown her face on Monday so he had no way to know if she broke up with McCoy or not. He was _not_ wearing a dress to prom, so Kirk needed to either man up and admit she lost or show up so Hendorff could threaten the shit out of her and not carry out his own end of the bet. He was about to text Kirk again when someone cleared their throat into the microphone. 

Kirk was standing center stage with a confident smirk, but it looked like someone gone past threatening and straight to smashing in Kirk’s face. He would be impressed if it were McCoy, but the nerd was sitting a few rows in front of him and when a friend tapped her shoulder she turned around to give a shrug. Apparently McCoy was just as confused as everyone else.

“Hi, I’m Jamie Kirk.” There were a few groans and a couple of _Hi Jamie_ ’s from the audience and Jamie just smirked. “So, I made a bet about three weeks ago. If I lost, I had to come up here and tell of you I’m a loser. Considering you all know about my massive ego, you can imagine how unlikely it is that I lost this bet.” She grinned at the few laughs that came out of that, but it faded as she continued. “Except I did. I’m a loser, not because I lost the bet, but because I’m an idiot and an asshole.” 

Spock, who had been ready to jump up on the stage and stop Jamie before she started to speak, made a movement towards the stage. Scotty grabbed the back of the Chem teacher’s shirt and pulled him back down into his seat. 

“I made a bet with Hendorff that I could get anyone to date me. So he pointed someone out and I had to date them for a week and then dump them. ” 

Hendorff bit back a snort when he saw McCoy stiffen, apparently Kirk hadn’t actually told the other girl what was going on. 

“But it turns out, I really don’t want to. So I lost the bet, because I’m going to be the one getting dumped.” Jamie winced and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, Bones. I’m an asshole, and it took finding out that you were the only person I would go to in the middle of the night to realize just how much of bitch I am.” Jamie jumped down from the stage only to be grabbed by Mr. Spock and dragged from the auditorium. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Len ignored all ten of Jamie’s calls and all 30 of her texts. She deleted each voicemail and text message with a determined face and carefully averted eyes. She was furious. Completely furious. 

No.

She was _hurt_.

She waited for Jamie outside of the cafeteria the next day, but the coward didn’t show.

Jamie ditched chemistry too. 

And calc. 

Three days later, Len wasn’t even hurt anymore. She was terrified. Jamie wouldn’t pick up the phone, and all she could think about is what those text messages might have said. 

``````````````````````````````````````

Jamie came back the next week. She waved at Len weakly from across the parking lot and jogged over. Len honestly wasn’t sure if she wanted to hug the idiot or sock her. The scab on Jamie’s eyebrow reminded her that hitting her probably wasn’t the best idea, but it didn’t really keep her from wanting to. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Len threw down the books she was holding, feeling a little better when Jamie winced at the sound. Jamie rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

“Guess you didn’t read my texts?” Jamie’s face was tight and she looked tired, but seeing her had brought back the hurt and betrayal in waves and Len couldn’t find it in herself to play doting girlfriend. 

“No. I’m kinda pissed at you. Did you get suspended for your little stunt?” 

Jamie shook his head slowly. 

“Mr.Spock took me to the police to report my step-dad.” 

Oh.

Shit.

“I…” Len faltered. With a sigh she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist, ignoring how her glasses crushed against her nose when Jamie clung back. “I’m still really mad at you.” 

“I know.” Jamie’s voice was muffled by Len’s hair. “I fucked up. I know we can’t be friends either and I’m really sorry.” 

Len frowned and rubbed her back softly.

“Why couldn’t be we friends?”

“You can’t be friends with your exes.” She sounded completely miserable. 

Len rolled her eyes and hugged Jamie tighter. 

“Wanna bet?” 

``````````````````````````````````````

Jamie wrinkled her nose as she dropped another box on top of the growing pile in her apartment. She had one room back home; how did she end up with so much shit? With a sigh, she stretched her arms above her head and turned to go get the next box. She ran right into the solid mass of her roommate and fell back, knocking her carefully-stacked boxes to the floor.

She scowled up at the laughing woman standing above her. 

“Ha. Ha.” She shoved himself back to her feet and made a show of brushing herself off. “Real nice, Bones.” 

Bones snorted and tried to get her laughter under control. 

“Aren’t medical students supposed to be serious?” 

“S-sorry!” Bones snorted again, fanning her face and still trying to get herself under control. “I’m running on like, four hours of sleep.” Jamie rolled her eyes and started restacking the boxes. She felt arms snake around her waist and had to fight back a smile.

“Nope, still mad at you. You knocked my boxes over.” She tried to shake Bones’ arms off, but the other woman just tightened her hold. 

“Aw, come on. I’ll make it up to you.” Bones kissed Jamie’s shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. It had been two years since Jamie made both the stupidest and the best bet of her life. Now she and Bones were moving into an apartment just a mile away from the school. Or at least Jamie was moving in; Bones seemed to be goofing off. 

“We still have half a truck of boxes to move, and your parents are still here.” 

Classes had started nearly two months ago, but they had only managed to get all of their stuff down from Bones’ house this weekend. Apparently neither engineering students nor med students could be relied on to make plans outside of classes. They’d been living off of a futon and paper plates. It was worth it, though, considering how much bigger the apartment was than the dorm. Not to mention the added bonus of being able to live with each other. 

Bones let out a long-suffering sigh but let go of her girlfriend’s waist. The idea of being caught by her parents –again– was apparently enough to convince her to wait. 

Jamie grinned and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Come on.” She took Bones’ hand and lead her overtired girlfriend back outside. “The sooner we get done with this, the sooner you can nap.” 

“Is nap code for sex?”

Jamie snorted, again reminded that her nerdy girlfriend was not all she seemed.

“Sure, why not.” She stopped when she saw Eleanor and David unloading things onto the sidewalk for Jamie and Bones to come get. It was the same as when they moved into the dorms for the first time and a far cry from the garbage bag she imagined Frank would have thrown onto the ground outside their house as he wished Jamie a good fucking life. But Frank was in jail, Jamie had a family with the McCoys, and life was so, very, good. 

She turned and pulled Bones into her arms, placing a firm kiss against the other woman’s lips. 

“I love you, Bones.”

Bones gave her a tired, but entirely genuine, smile. 

“I love you too, Jamie.”

Life was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really only changed the pronouns, Jim's name, Bones full name, Cupcake "threatening" Jamie instead of planning to out right beat her up (because I can't see him as a teenage boy actually planning to beat the shit out of her),Cupcake calling Jim a pussy, and well...the make out scene, because neither of the girls have a penis in this fic.


End file.
